How Could You Leave
6:52 Superdawnfan sorry (Ella) So we're going on a voyage (Dakota) that's ridiculous you need to let this idea go ella 6:55 Nobody else wanted this username (sorry; shit happens) (go on) 6:56 Superdawnfan (Ella) I never said there was some grand kingdom is it so far out to say a few people were traveling they found an island with stranded people they were the only ones with a way back and they had weapons it's not that hard to create autocracy in a uncivilized area my grandfather was cruel and attacked a bunch of plane survivors by getting off his boat and pointing guns he liked to be called a king to show off power and my grandma married him for Riches they never were found because the weapons told them stay under the forest if a plane came it was discovered land but no one knew it was inhabited because of a million threats and the few others who had weapons were offered grand positions easily corrupted (Ella) Yet no one believes me why!? You saw my mom why can no one believe people are that cruel why can no one believe an honest person and whenever you point out an issue I explain it! I'm not speaking about a great kingdom with a bunch of obvious people no I'm talking about one cruel guy who hired a bunch of people to hide these people on discovered land oppressing the stranded (Ella) is that impossible?! (Ella) Solomon Augustus Leo Dakota is what I said impossible?! *getting slightly more aggressive and defensive than usual* 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "......I mean with pure intent to say; yes" Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "I say that not to upset you....but to help you cope" *he states with upmost formality* 7:00 Superdawnfan (Ella) but how is it impossible? (Ella) It might be hard to believe but what about it is missing from the puzzle? (Leonard) *backs away slightly* (Ella) Even if I'm wrong how do you get away with murder? you dump the body in the middle of the ocean (Ella) you really think my mom is stupid enough to keep the body in this small town? (Elizabeth) I'm sure at least one person would've stood up to a monarchy (Ella) yes but no alliances just a small island and kablam a couple of people dead (Elizabeth) *Sighs* what's it gonna take for you to snap out of it (Ella) When someone gives a reason it's impossible hard to happen maybe impossible how? Someone contradict me please I'll tell everyone I'm crazy 7:06 Nobody else wanted this username *Adam feels super-akward in all this and is casually walking backwards to the back of the group so nobody calls him out to answer the question* 7:09 Superdawnfan (Ella) just what I expected no answer the hard to believe and impossible are two different things it's easy to oppress a bunch of the stranded if your traveling the sea carry a gun meanwhile all they're stuff destroyed on a plane to steal and enforce a government to force people to hide but it's not something you'd expect to happen right? I never said there was a gigantic castle in the middle of the ocean that no one else knows about that is impossible (Ella) we may research the world but does everyone go to every island every year? no? I'm shocked that's more likely to be impossible (Ella) *walks out* you guys are supposed to support me (Dakota) Leo you know her so well why don't you talk to her? (Leonard) No you guys hurt her as usual I do nothing and burden falls on me (Dakota) burden falls on you? we're asking you to speak since you know her more you didn't get any dreams taken away from you like you taken from me (Dakota) Adam agrees (Leonard) you think I care what you two think? there's surveillance cameras everywhere I saw what you two did while I was kidnapped you joked about how incompetent I am and didn't stop to worry one second you what makes you so better than everyone else and you I backed away because I was too upset to watch you did it in avoidance I see the difference (Leonard) Adam what makes you such a big shot? 7:16 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "...*shrugs* What's makes you the bigger shot?" 7:17 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I care about my friend you left her when she turned I admitted to doing wrong and forgive tell me how could you leave who hurt you so much to think that leaving in a time of need is a good idea? (Leonard) I asked a question how could you leave who's supposed to be most important to you? do you have any idea how that must feel?! 7:17 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...." *he simply spits in Leo's eye and walks off in a huff* *seems he's not even bothering to sit and debate this time* 7:19 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Can any of us answer her question? I'm half starting to believe her (Elizabeth) don't be ridiculous (Dakota) But none of us could answer the question of how why is that? (dakota) I Got to go check if adam's ok *runs towards him* (Leonard) Soloman Eliz how do you plan on crushing what Ella believes with no reason why? as she said hard to believe not impossible so why don't you tell her what makes it impossible if you want her to be ok (Dakota) what hurt you so much about Leo asking how could you leave her what was wrong? (Dakota) hurt always lies behind anger and it's healthier to be sad than too be angry trust me I would know 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username *he simply keeps walking off; ignoring her* Adam: "Hurt is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious.” 7:28 Superdawnfan (Dakota) my dad he left his first family after being ashamed looking in the mirror he tried to become a much better man and promised to make sure his next child got everything he wanted he found a new wife too embarrassed to come back to his own family he forgot one thing his child might have wanted though attention love but he didn't get it 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username *upong hearing 'My dad he left' the world went quiet to Adam* *as if God had hit the mute button on the world* *he froze in place* 7:30 Superdawnfan (Dakota) are you ok? 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username *the world went dark* *as if the spotlight of the world had blotted out everything but him* *a scene was set before him* *of a man* *a tall man* *dark, handsome, proud* *the kind of smile that could sell you a broken vaccum and you'd be happy with it* *the man looked down unto a small crib* *containing a small child* *a small child in a crib containing a small latin engraving* 'annuntient' *Latin for 'Wonderous'* *symboloziing none other than Adam himself* *the scene before him faded away* *back to the world* *to hear more of Dakota* 7:37 Superdawnfan (dakota) I don't know anything about the first family he left just that I have a half sibling and he was a lover of another woman before 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "......" Adam: "At least you know why" *he states; plainly; almost quietly* *'at least you know why he left' is what he means* 7:39 Superdawnfan (Dakota) He speaks of a wretched past unhealthy coping and he wants to see his son again but he's too ashamed to show his face because he didn't deserve a father like him (Dakota) he then came to my mom and she was an alcoholic but he became clean trying to be a new better person thinking all he ever deserved was a dumb drunk and made a promise to himself to give me everything I wanted to not fail me like he did his first child I know he wants to see him again but he's so vague and I'm not sure if I'll ever meet my half brother (Dakota) it's sad how the parents who seem the best end out doing the worst of things to end off their act (Dakota) are you ok? 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username *he has blinked once in the last 2 and a half minutes* *the world goes dark and quiet again* *with the spotlight on him* *now another vision* *of a slightly older Adam* *having learned to talk about 5 months ago* *attempting to eat a little plastic red ball* Lil' Adam: "Ball *noms* ball *Noms" *IN walks his father* *Putting his hat on a hat-hook* Howard: "Welllll what are you doing?" :) *he crouches down to his young son* *and takes the ball out of his mouth* *and instead gives him a small bit of soft candy* *young Adam giggles and gurgles as he sucks on it* Howard: "That's my boy..." *he smiles and walks out of frame of the vision* *vision ends* *he hears Dakota's voice once more* 7:51 Superdawnfan (Dakota) so doing any better? you seem in shock? 7:51 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "......" Adam: "*he simply cringes and looks down at the ground* 7:52 Superdawnfan (Dakota) what's wrong? 7:54 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "....." *he hears glass shattering* *there is no glass shattering* *but he hears it* *the sound of the earth cracking open* *the splits of the ground* *the blankets of supression lifted away* 7:57 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Adam is there an issue? 7:57 Nobody else wanted this username *what was it?* *it was only one thing* *those years of supression* *The Roman Facade* *'Augustus'.........was breaking* *like a shattering mirror* *before a definitive CRASH of glass* *and Adam fell to his knees* *as a few tears began to roll* Adam: "...........im so empty........." ;( Adam: ".....why ..........did he go?" *he falls over completly* *his fingers dug into the dirt* *clawing at the very earth for his father back* 8:02 Superdawnfan (Dakota) did your dad leave you? 8:02 Nobody else wanted this username *he can only slowly nod to the ground* see ya tomorrow) 8:03 Superdawnfan (dakota) *pats him on the back* we'll find him someday 5:23 Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (Stop) (Dakota) my dad left another family and I can't say much as he refused to speak of his son he says he even changed his name since the incident but there's a chance 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username *Adam just mumbled into the ground* 5:27 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I've been searching for my half brother for a long time and we are now in a new work we're going to reunite some lost families.... 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username *as if he had lost some grand game and was waiting for the earht to swallow him* 5:28 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I know it hurts but we'll find him I had no idea he left anyways (Dakota) if you're that quiet how do you expect to deal with him again? what can you do? 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username Adam *still face down on the ground* ".....i dont KNOW where he is............" *muffled by tears and dirt* Adam: "....11 years" 5:37 Superdawnfan (dakota) you remember the day he left? 5:41 Nobody else wanted this username *he thinks deeply* *and with great hesitation; he does* *he can still remember the odd things in the leadup to that day* *empty pill bottles in the garbage cans* *His dad always telling him he was 'busy' even if he was just sitting on the couch; doing nothing* *how his mom and dad would stare at each other during dinner....and not in a good way* *how his mother told him that 'you should spend more time with me'* *odd things that worried young Adam; but he wasnt yet old enough to understand why* *untill the day* *THE day that would live in infamy for Adam's life* 6:06 Superdawnfan (Dakota) what happened? (dakota) how'd it go down you seem in shock I know it hurts that he left but I don't know how you felt when he left (dakota) if you knew if you were confused (Dakota) what happened that day? you're not responding just staring tell me something 4:32 Superdawnfan ah k sorry (Stop) RESUME (stop) (dakota) Augustus why aren't you speaking to me? 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username *he slowly picks himself up* *and is still starring at the ground in sorrow* Adam: "...what am I suppose to say....? *he states without a beat in his voice* "Alakazma; Come Back?!" *he states in mockery* 4:37 Superdawnfan (Dakota) My dad he changed his name after he left the family before he came to mine there could be a chance (Dakota) what are you even thinking about? 4:39 Nobody else wanted this username *he's thinking* *that day* *Adam was coming home after a school day* *hearing loud noises coming out of his house* *he curiously approached the front door* *the echos of yells* *lurring him like the light of an angler fish* 4:56 Superdawnfan (dakota) what is it adam?! *looks into his eyes with great worry* 4:57 Nobody else wanted this username *he walks upon the front poarch and reaches for the knob* ..... *Only to be blasted out of the way as his father storms out and knocks him out as he leaves in a huff* *he flew backward onto the dirty-grass of the front lawn in suprise* 5:06 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *Snaps in his face just to see if he's out his state of shock yet* *her fingers 5:09 Nobody else wanted this username *he regaind his vision in time to see and hear his father* Adam: "D-dad?! What are you doing?" Dad: "Leaving!" Adam: "Whe-" Dad: "Leaving is LOOOONG overdue Adam! I should have left years ago!" *he starts putting stuff in the car as his mother on the porch hurls hateful words at him* 5:16 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Adam! (Dakota) WAKE UP 5:18 Nobody else wanted this username *the vision gets deeper and deeper* *Adam crawls over and wants to know whats going on* *but he gets only dismissive answers from a father who's leaving for grenner pastures west* *Adam begs and tears up to not go* *but it falls upon deaf ears as the door slams and the car drives off* 5:23 Superdawnfan (Dakota) you look near tears (Dakota) are you gonna be ok? 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username *his face cringes like the most sour of citruses* Adam: "...." *he tries to speak but nothing but empty gasps come out of his mouth* 5:30 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *yet again comes in at the wrong time* so I've been hearing you guys talk about daddy issues I suppose... (Leonard) it makes sense that someone left at a time that he was needed and you were taught to be an ass you're incapable of loving after that attack no wonder you're a monster (dakota) really Leo?! of all times you choose now at his most vulnerable state to attack him?! 5:37 Nobody else wanted this username *and after a momentary pause* *Adam POUNCES Leo* *and literally claws at him so hard it cuts his throat open* *like a Tiger mauling a Gazelle* 5:38 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) *pulls Leo away* Oh my god you kids can't be left alone for a second you realize I'll need to tell the hospital how this happenned... (elizabeth) we need to call for an ambulance 5:39 Nobody else wanted this username *Adam tries to leap at him again; but gets held back by Dakota* 5:39 Superdawnfan (Ella) Operation set sea is delayed Everyone Zoey is gone but we don't know if it's too late for him (Dakota) Please just stop (Dakota) He might've said some cruel things but we're they worth near killing him over?! 5:40 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: "YES" *he growls; trying to pull away from her grasp* 5:44 Superdawnfan (Dakota) let me make a confession I was gonna make an act with my dad implant flase records based on what I heard with you talking to yourself of him being howard but guess what he isn't I was going to accept you as family to pretend to put things back together to try to help you but it's not worth it (Dakota) I really thought I meant someone who meant a lot and now I see Leo's problem with me I can forgive him but I can't forgive you when you're everything I hate about myself Ella doesn't deserve you I'm calling the cops *pulls out cuffs and restrains him from hurting her or anyone else too 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username *lol she just had cuffs* 5:46 Superdawnfan (Tyler is probably a kinky guy lols) (Dakota) Fuck you and fuck any care I had for you before (Dakota) I found these in Susan's house they should stop you from doing any other idiotic thing anytime soon besides your father died a long time ago you really think a dumb drunk without any job or care anymore survived that long? 5:48 Nobody else wanted this username well goodbye Adam) your going to jail) no happy ending) 5:49 Superdawnfan (lol WELL one thing is He didn't actually murder anyone and no proof of intent of murder probably not forever plus the comp constantly lets em escape and Ella's feelings still don't seem to be shattered she still forgives him so) (Maybe but he's gonna need to pull a 180 soon but one thing is for sure Dakota isn't his happy ending anymore) 5:50 Nobody else wanted this username well there goes Augkota) either way) Adam is trapped in an endless cycle) an endless cycle of misery) 5:52 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) Solomon *brings in a near unconscious leo* we need to get to an ambulance quick 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username *he's got 911 Dialed up* 5:53 Superdawnfan (Ella) Adam how could you do this *near tears* you shout scream and hurt people my friends... 5:55 Nobody else wanted this username Adam: " *He looks down* The Ashes of Enemies shall fill my fireplace" *he say; almost broken* Adam: "....Get a new Prince" *He looks away* *turning 180 degrees* 5:56 Superdawnfan (Ella) you had something taken from you and were hurt so you needed to hurt his loved ones by getting rid of him with them never knowing why? 5:58 Nobody else wanted this username *he ignores her* *Adam is stewing in sorrow and rage and self-pity* 5:59 Superdawnfan (Ella) you're supposed to love me to do anything for me and I love you back but all your bitterness consumes you... *sighs* my poor mother if hank was never taken from her she wouldn't have grown to this state... I just wish you knew... my dad died and my mother took her mother's place... but I always wanted to be a hero so I became who I looked up to my deceased dad (Ella) *kisses him* nothing can break me away from you 5:59 Nobody else wanted this username and that there is the true tradgedy of Adam and Ella) two nutjobs locked in an endless loop) 5:59 Superdawnfan (Ella) my dad would want a forgiving merciful person who'd do anything for their beloved 5:59 Nobody else wanted this username how poetic) the happy ending is like a carrot on a rope) 6:00 Superdawnfan (Elizabeth) *rushes Leo into ambulance on the street (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)